


The Family Angle

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Have you lived much among the Dunedain in the Angle, Aragorn?  It seems like such a lonely place."





	The Family Angle

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Angle" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

"Have you lived much among the Dunedain in the Angle, Aragorn? It seems like such a lonely place."

Aragorn smiled. "Never that, for me--there are always welcomes and open doors."

Boromir looked pensive. "I too traveled through there, and spent some time with a lady of the Dunedain, and her brother. Yet I was always an outsider."

"You were a guest, and guests are honored--but you were not family, not a Ranger. But if it's family you seek, then we have made our own here, odd though it is."

Boromir grinned. "Indeed we have. May it endure long!"


End file.
